Problem: What is the least three-digit whole number, the product of whose digits is 6?
Solution: We must minimize first the hundreds digit and then the tens digit to find the least three-digit whole number the product of whose digits is 6. The smallest possible hundreds digit is 1, and the least tens digit is 1 as well, giving a units digit of 6. Thus the least number is $\boxed{116}$.